moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia
Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia ist der erste verfilmte Teil des von C. S. Lewis geschriebenen Narnia-Zyklus. Er erschien 2005 unter der Regie von Andrew Adamson in den deutschen Kinos. Nach der Weltpremiere in London am 7. Dezember 2005, startete der Film in der Schweiz am selben Tag, in Deutschland und Österreich am Tag darauf. Mittlerweile sind auch Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (2008) und Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (2010) erschienen. Handlung Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs müssen die Kinder der Familie Pevensie – Peter, Susan, Edmund und Lucy – ihre Heimat London verlassen. Im Rahmen der Kinderlandverschickung sollen sie für die Zeit des Krieges bei Professor Digory Kirke leben, um vor den deutschen Bombenangriffen in Sicherheit zu sein. Beim Versteckspiel entdeckt die Jüngste, Lucy, in dem riesigen verwinkelten Herrenhaus des Professors mit vielen Räumen und Türen einen seltsamen Kleiderschrank, der ein Portal in eine andere Welt öffnet. Sie trifft dort an einem Laternenpfahl auf den Faun Tumnus, der sie mit zu sich nach Hause einlädt. Als sie gegessen haben, schläft sie ein. Nachdem sie lange geschlafen hat, sagt ihr Herr Tumnus, wer er wirklich ist: ein Spion der Weißen Hexe, die behauptet, Königin von Narnia zu sein. Sie hat befohlen, alle Menschen, die man in Narnia findet, an sie auszuliefern. Lucy kann ihn überreden, sie nicht zu verraten, und rennt sofort mit Herrn Tumnus zu dem Laternenpfahl zurück, wo sie alleine zum Kleiderschrank zurückfindet. Nachdem sie es den anderen erzählt, glaubt ihr die Geschichte niemand. Außerdem versuchen die anderen Geschwister ebenfalls in die Wunderwelt über den Kleiderschrank zu gelangen, was allerdings nur Edmund gelingt, als er Lucy hinterherschleicht. Als sie wieder zu Herrn Tumnus geht, trifft Edmund auf die Weiße Hexe, Jadis, und erzählt ihr alles, was er von Lucy gehört hat, da sie freundlich zu sein scheint. Außerdem verspricht sie ihm, dass er, wenn er mit seinen Geschwistern wiederkomme, König von Narnia werden würde. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Lucy, die ihm erzählt, wer die Weiße Hexe ist, ohne dass sie etwas über die Begegnung Edmunds ahnt. Zurück aus Narnia, berichtet sie den anderen, Narnia gäbe es wirklich und dass Edmund es bezeugen könnte. Edmund behauptet aber, er habe nur so getan. An einem Tag spielen die Kinder Cricket und zerbrechen dabei ein Fenster. Sie verstecken sich vor der strengen Mrs. Macready, der Haushälterin des Professors, im Kleiderschrank, woraufhin sie alle nach Narnia gelangen. Lucy will sie zu Herrn Tumnus führen, doch sie finden heraus, dass er von der Geheimpolizei Jadis' entführt worden ist. Ein sprechender Biber geleitet die Kinder zu seiner Behausung und erzählt den Kindern mit seiner Frau von einer Prophezeiung, in der die Kinder die Hexe besiegen, und vom Löwen Aslan, dem wahren König von Narnia. Schließlich bemerken sie, dass Edmund verschwunden ist. Der geht in das Schloss der Hexe, da er noch immer glaubt, diese sei die Gute. Als er auf sie trifft, lässt sie ihn jedoch einsperren. Im Verlies trifft Edmund auf Herrn Tumnus, der später von der Hexe versteinert wird. Mit Edmund macht sie sich in ihrem Schlitten auf die Suche nach seinen Geschwistern. Diese befinden sich auf der Flucht zu Aslan, der zurückgekehrt ist. Dabei treffen sie den Weihnachtsmann, der Lucy ein Mittel schenkt, das alle Wunden heilt, Susan Pfeil und Bogen und Peter ein Schwert und einen Schild. Nach einem Kampf gegen Jadis' Wölfe erreichen die Kinder endlich das Lager Aslans. Dessen Soldaten gelingt es, Edmund zu befreien, doch die Weiße Hexe verlangt anschließend den Tod des Jungen, da er Verrat begangen hatte. Aslan bringt sie jedoch davon ab, indem er sich selbst opfert. Susan und Lucy werden in der Nacht Zeugen, wie Jadis Aslan tötet. Als Peter und die anderen von der Nachricht erfahren, ziehen sie in den Kampf gegen die Hexe. Am Morgen erwacht Aslan aber wieder zum Leben und erweckt im Schloss der Hexe die Versteinerten, um eine Armee aufzustellen. Damit kommt er Peter und den Anderen zu Hilfe, so dass die Armee der Hexe unterliegt. Aslan selbst tötet Jadis. Edmund, der tödlich verwundet wurde, kann durch Lucys Trank überleben. Einige Tage später werden die Kinder zu Königen und Königinnen gekrönt. Am selben Tag verlässt Aslan Narnia. Viele Jahre später geraten die inzwischen erwachsenen Könige bei der Jagd zum Laternenpfahl. Sie finden den Kleiderschrank und kommen im Kindesalter wieder in ihre Welt zurück. Sie treffen auf Professor Kirke, dem sie alles erzählen. In einer Abschlussszene sieht man, wie Lucy vergeblich versucht, über den Schrank nach Narnia zurückzukehren. Der Professor erklärt ihr daraufhin, er habe es auch versucht, doch die Rückkehr werde irgendwann passieren, wenn man es am wenigsten erwarte. Besatzung Der Synchronsprecher der Figur des Aslan war für Französisch und Italienisch der bekannte Schauspieler Omar Sharif. Unterschiede zum Buch Für den Film sind einige neue Szenen und auch Figuren erdacht worden, die in der Buchvorlage entweder gar nicht oder anders beschrieben werden. *Die Anfangssequenz zeigt eine Szene aus der Luftschlacht um England, die die Charaktere einführt und erklärt, weshalb sie von London aufs Land verschickt werden. In der Szene wird auch Edmunds Neigung zu Ungehorsam erstmals gezeigt. Daraufhin folgt eine Abschiedsszene im Bahnhof. Diese beiden Szenen kommen im Buch nicht vor. Hier wird lediglich in wenigen knappen Sätzen beschrieben, warum die Kinder weggeschickt werden. Des Weiteren wurden die Umstände, die zu den Besuchen in Narnia führen, leicht verändert. *Als Lucy Herrn Tumnus besucht, sagt sie, ihr Vater kämpfe im Krieg. Tumnus erwidert, dass auch sein Vater im Krieg gekämpft habe. Kurze Zeit später spielt Herr Tumnus Lucy ein Schlaflied vor. Hierbei zeigen die Flammen des Kamins in Tumnus Höhle tanzende und jagende narnianische Wesen. Am Ende des Liedes nimmt das Feuer die Gestalt eines Löwen an und stößt ein lautes Brüllen aus. Auch diese Szenen kommen im Buch nicht vor. Lewis beschreibt in seinem Buch, dass Herr Tumnus einen langen Schwanz über dem Arm trägt. Da er jedoch ein Faun, ein Mischwesen aus Mensch und Ziege ist, müsste er eigentlich einen sehr kurzen Schwanz haben, was im Film auch der Fall ist. *Die Kinder diskutieren zweimal im Film, ob sie Narnia eher verlassen sollten, statt sich in die Geschehnisse einzumischen. Als Herr und Frau Biber ihnen von ihrer Bestimmung erzählen, wendet Susan ein, dass sie aus London fortgeschickt wurden, um einem Krieg zu entgehen. In der Vorlage finden diese Diskussionen nicht statt. Jedoch ist den Kindern auch hier beim Gedanken an einen Kampf nicht wohl zumute. *Eine weitere Änderung betrifft den Verrat Edmunds. Als er seine Geschwister an die Königin verrät, stellt er sofort fest, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Er wird eingesperrt und trifft Herrn Tumnus, der kurz darauf zu Stein verwandelt wird, weil er Lucy geholfen hat. Im Buch treffen Edmund und Herr Tumnus nicht aufeinander. Ebenso wenig folgen die drei Geschwister Edmund zum Schloss der Königin, bevor sie zu Aslan fliehen. Deshalb sind ihnen die Wölfe im Film direkt auf den Fersen und fangen sie auf dem tauenden Fluss ab. Im Buch jedoch machen sie sich direkt auf den Weg und verstecken sich vor der Weißen Hexe in einer Höhle, wo sie auch die Nacht verbringen. *Als die Flüchtlinge im Film den Weihnachtsmann treffen, erhalten sie nur die Waffen und Lucy das Heilmittel. Im Buch gibt es noch weitere Geschenke für Herrn und Frau Biber. Außerdem sorgt der Weihnachtsmann noch dafür, dass alle etwas Heißes zu trinken bekommen. Den Mädchen wird zudem befohlen, nicht an Schlachten teilzunehmen und ihre Waffen (Bogen und Dolch) nur im äußersten Notfall zu benutzen. *Als Peter, Susan und Lucy einige Zeit später Aslans Basis erreichen, sehen sie ein gewaltiges Lager. Im Buch versammeln sich lediglich Aslan und verschiedene Tiere um den Steinernen Tisch. Aslans Armee wird kommandiert von General Oreius, einem Zentauren. Die Armee der weißen Hexe hat als Kommandeur einen Minotaurengeneral mit Namen Otmin. Beide Charaktere kommen im Buch nicht vor; ebenso wenig der Fuchs, der im Film den Kindern hilft und die Streitkräfte Aslans zusammenruft. *Nach Aslans Tod sorgen die Schwestern dafür, dass eine Nachricht ihre Brüder und die Streitmacht von dem Verlust informiert. Im Buch kämpfen die Narnianer gegen die Weiße Hexe, ohne zu wissen, dass Aslan tot ist. Diese Schlacht wird detailliert dargestellt mit verschiedenen Ergänzungen, etwa dem Luftbombardement auf die Streitkräfte der Königin, dem Phönix, der eine Feuerwand entfacht, um sie aufzuhalten, oder dem Rückzug zu den Felsen. Susan erschießt am Ende der Schlacht den Zwerg Ginarrbrik (der im Buch nie namentlich genannt wird), der im Begriff war, den verwundeten Edmund zu töten. Im Buch kämpfen die beiden Mädchen gar nicht, und die Schlacht findet im Wald und nicht auf freiem Feld statt. *Der Schluss des Films wurde gegenüber dem Buch verkürzt. So beinhaltet die Krönung der Kinder die sofortige Verleihung ihrer Ehrungen. Im Buch wird detailliert beschrieben, warum sie diese Beinamen erhielten. Auch die Darstellung der weiteren Leben der Kinder als Könige in Narnia beschränkt sich auf ihre Jagd auf den Weißen Hirsch, in dessen Zuge sie den Kleiderschrank wiederentdecken und bei ihrer Rückkehr sofort auf den Professor treffen. Lewis hingegen beschreibt noch einige Taten und Abenteuer in der 15-jährigen Regierungszeit der Pevensies in Narnia. *Im Film reitet Edmund sowohl im Lager als auch bei der Jagd nach dem weißen Hirsch ein sprechendes narnianisches Pferd. Im Buch wird nichts davon genannt. Außerdem heißt es in dem Buch Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der Ritt nach Narnia wörtlich: „… außer im Kriegsfall, wo jeder sein Bestes gäbe, ließe es sich niemand in Archenland oder Narnia träumen, ein sprechendes Pferd zu besteigen.“ (Ueberreuter Ausgabe). Deshalb ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er nach 15 Jahren in Narnia zur Friedenszeit ein sprechendes Pferd reitet. Es wird auch von allen Pferden als sehr erniedrigend empfunden, von Menschen geritten zu werden. *Im Buch werden die Zugtiere der Hexe als eine Art Kreuzung aus Pony und Rentier in weiß beschrieben. Im Film sind es ausgewachsene weiße Rentiere. Außerdem sind es sechs statt nur zwei. Hintergründe *Tilda Swinton hatte die Bücher vor der Verfilmung nie gelesen. *Ursprünglich sollte Brian Cox Aslan seine Stimme leihen. *Der Film wurde unter den Codetiteln „Der Hundertjährige Winter“ und „Paravel“ gedreht. Die Schilder in Auckland, die zu den Sets verwiesen, waren mit „Paravel“ beschriftet. *Der Co-Produzent Douglas Gresham ist der Stiefsohn C. S. Lewis’. *Skandar Keynes ist Urururenkel des Wissenschaftlers Charles Darwin. *Die Filmcrew wurde mit einer traditionellen Māori-Begrüßung, dem Hongi, bei ihrer Ankunft bei den West Auckland Studios empfangen. *Georgie Henleys Reaktion, als sie das erste Mal nach Narnia gelangt, ist echt; sie hat das Set vor dieser Szene nie gesehen. Georgie war so gespannt darauf, dass sie mit verbundenen Augen auf das Set geführt und dann direkt gefilmt wurde. *Rachael Henley, die Lucy als junge Erwachsene spielt, ist die ältere Schwester von Georgie Henley. *Aslan ist das türkische Wort für Löwe. Ein weiterer Bezug zur türkischen Kultur besteht in der Verführung Edmunds durch Türkischen Honig. *Der Löwe Aslan ist komplett computeranimiert. Sein Körper wird dabei von 5,2 Millionen virtuellen Haaren bedeckt. Lediglich in den Szenen am steinernen Tisch wird für Aslan eine animatronische Puppe eingesetzt. *Amy Lee von Evanescence wurde beauftragt, das Main Theme zu komponieren. Dies wurde aber von den Produzenten zurückgewiesen, da es von ihnen als „zu dunkel und episch“ betrachtet wurde. *Die Erlaubnis, zwölf Rentiere nach Neuseeland einzuführen, damit sie Jadis’ Schlitten ziehen können, wurde nicht gewährt. Das Ministerium für Agrikultur und Forstwesen verwies auf das tödliche Q-Fieber, an dem die nordamerikanische Rentierpopulation leidet. Es wurden aber acht Wölfe für die Filmarbeiten in Auckland genehmigt. Neuseeland und die Antarktis sind die einzigen Orte auf der Welt, an denen der Erreger für das Q-Fieber nicht vorkommt. *Die Bewohner Narnias sind größtenteils der Mythen- und Fabelwelt entliehen, besonders der griechischen Mythologie. Im Film kommen unter anderem vor: Dryaden, Einhörner, Faune, Goblins, Greife, Harpyien, Meerjungfrauen, Minotauren, Phönixe, Riesen, Satyrn, Trolle, Zentauren, Zwerge, Vampire und Kyklopen. Zudem gibt es noch humanoide Eber (Minoboars), Geschnäbelte und Wolfsartige, auch die normalen Tiere sind der menschlichen Sprache fähig und die Bäume selbst sind beseelt. *Die Büste, die anzufassen Mrs. Macready Susan verbietet, stellt Dante Alighieri aus dem 13./14. Jahrhundert dar, den bekanntesten Dichter Italiens und gleichzeitig der bedeutendste Dichter des europäischen Mittelalters. Sein Profil ist auf jede italienische 2-Euro-Münze geprägt. *Während die Kinder Verstecken spielen läuft der Song „Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny, Oh!“, der ursprünglich von Ed Rose und Abe Olman aus dem Jahr 1917 stammt. Durch eine Neuinterpretation von Glenn Miller und den Andrews Sisters gewann er während der Vierziger jedoch außerordentlich an Popularität, in der Zeit also, in der auch der Film stattfindet. Die Andrews Sisters hatten zudem großen Erfolg mit ihrer Version von „Bei Mir Bist Du Schön“ (1937) und waren so beliebt, dass einige ihrer Platten nach Deutschland geschmuggelt wurden - etikettiert als Hitlers Marschlieder. Auf der CD mit dem Film-Soundtrack fehlt der Song allerdings. *Professor Kirke entnimmt Tabak aus einem kleinen silbernen Apfel, eine Bezugnahme auf Ereignisse während seiner eigenen Reise nach Narnia in dem Buch „Das Wunder von Narnia“; dort wurde er beauftragt, einen silbernen Apfel aus Aslans Garten zu besorgen. *Eine weitere Bezugnahme auf „Das Wunder von Narnia“ stellt der Kleiderschrank dar. Auf seiner Vorderseite ist ein großer Apfelbaum geschnitzt – laut „Das Wunder von Narnia“ stammt sein Holz von dem magischen Apfelbaum, den Digory, der spätere Professor Kirke, gepflanzt hatte. Weitere Schnitzarbeiten auf dem Kleiderschrank beziehen sich ebenfalls auf „Das Wunder von Narnia“, einschließlich der Erschaffung Narnias, dem silbernen Apfel, der Halle der Königinnen und dem Vogel, den Professor Kirke im Baum der silbernen Äpfel sah. *Eines der Bücher in Herrn Tumnus’ Haus trägt den Titel: „Is Man a Myth?“ Dieses und andere werden auch im Buch erwähnt. *Das Instrument, das Herr Tumnus spielt, ist fiktiv und die Erfindung eines Requisiteurs. Harry Gregson-Williams entschied sich dafür, ihm den Klang eines Duduks zu verleihen. Möglicherweise ist das Aussehen der Flöte von der antiken griechischen Praxis inspiriert, zwei Auloi gleichzeitig zu spielen. *In der Szene am Bahnhof Paddington zu Beginn des Films bemerkt Peter Pevensie (William Moseley) einen etwa gleichaltrigen britischen Soldaten, der nicht an der Kinderlandverschickung beteiligt ist, sondern an die Front muss. Bei diesem Soldaten handelt es sich um den britischen Schauspieler Jaxin Hall, der die zweite Wahl Andrew Adamsons (des Regisseurs) für die Rolle des Peter Pevensie war. Dieser wird - obwohl er keinen Text hat - im Abspann erwähnt. Die Szene war die erste gedrehte Szene des Films im Juni 2004. *Edward Speleers war ebenfalls ein enger Kandidat für die Rolle des Peter, nach Moseley und Hall lag er auf Platz Drei. Er wurde jedoch von Pippa Hall, der Casting-Agentin für den Charakter des Eragon in Eragon - Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter vorgeschlagen, den er auch erhielt. Siehe auch Deutsches Narnia-Wiki Kategorie:Film Kategorie:2005 Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Jugendfilm